With the proliferation of communication devices, communication providers are constantly looking for new ways and mediums to communicate their messages to a large number of users. It is also desirable for communication providers to find ways of communicating their messages such as to capture the attention of device users. Especially given the relatively widespread usage of handheld wireless devices, communication providers would be desirous of providing messages directed to such users.